


不度（六）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 24





	不度（六）

11

酒会在国际大酒店的二十一楼，大厅金碧辉煌，这样的规模哪像是为了庆祝合作。

文星伊穿着深蓝色的晚礼服，裙摆堪堪触地，她脖子上的宝石项链是金容仙给她带上的，珠宝专家是金容仙，她并没有深入研究，只是那一弯月牙美到她都无法用言语赞叹。

她应该有滤镜，毕竟这是金容仙的手笔。

金容仙的礼裙更艳，是红色的，抹胸露背高开叉，本来是专门给文星伊定制，但被文星伊无情拒绝，最后穿在金容仙身上拖了摆。

金容仙的颈饰比文星伊夸张，三排钻石洒出圈流苏，为了这串项链，金容仙还特意烫了大波浪，三十刚出头的美女正当得风情万种。

“好看。”文星伊刚见到时眼都移不开。

“每次我穿晚礼服你就只会说这一句，能不能换个词。”

“人间尤物。”文星伊想了想开口，她帮金容仙挑了对红玛瑙耳坠为她戴上，“真庆幸你已经是我的了。”

金容仙拎着香槟酒还在回味来之前文星伊说的话和指尖触碰她耳垂的温热。

糟糕，她脸红了。

看见金容仙略微惊慌的表情，文星伊捏了捏金容仙的手：“怎么？”

“没有，就是有点热。”

文星伊很怀疑地看着在一月寒冬就算有暖气都很冷的大厅里穿的非常清凉的金容仙。

金容仙突然正色：“车尚贤。”

她声音很轻，文星伊顺着金容仙的眼神看过去，车尚贤正往她们的方向走过来。

车尚贤很年轻，一个企业的董事长看起来才三十出头，肤色很白，白到让人觉得他应该是生病的惨白，眼神里平静如死水，猜不透他想对你表达的情绪。等他走近了唇角才勾起弧度，以示友好。

寒暄一开始就难停下来而且又恰有合作，文星伊默默在金容仙身边装乖巧，一边小心打量车尚贤，很贵气又很严肃，长相出众是担得上的，但是文星伊总觉得他身上有什么奇怪的地方。

就在文星伊一边听金容仙和车尚贤讲各种套话讲到耳麻时，有个车尚贤长期生意伙伴过来打了个招呼把人叫走了。

文星伊心里十分感激那位业界人士。

应酬太累人，文星伊十分佩服那些每天参加宴会的商人们，只是从七点熬到八点钟，她就已经不太承受得住，以前就算是为了任务，她都很少待在这种场合超过一个小时。

金容仙更受来参加宴会的人的欢迎，现在正在被各种各样的人精包围，打发完一个又来一群，没完没了。文星伊本身想要陪着她，但发现自己功力太浅实在应付不来就找了个沙发角落，盯着腕表百无聊赖地默念倒计时。

三，二，一。

这会儿货应该是被警察收缴干净了，她能放心等待收网的局，出不了大的差错。

果然，不出半分钟，离开大厅的车尚贤神色阴沉地走过来。他先去找金容仙，随后车时延来到文星伊面前：“金小姐，我们会长请您到包厢里聚一聚，合作的事还能再细谈。”

“这里谈不可以吗？我看大家都在谈生意上的事。”

“这里人多，有些细节不方便直接讲。”

“哦，好的。”

“哼，自己的人办事不利来问我？我去问谁？今天第一天和你们合作就翻船，我的人连你们货的影儿都没见着，你这里来跟我商量对策？车尚贤，生意不是这么做的。”

文星伊跟着车时延来到包厢门口，门边有两名保镖，帮他们开好了门。

文星伊进去就看见安惠真和丁辉人跟在金容仙身边，金容仙的神态怒不可揭，她现在应该是扮演金家争夺财产的小女儿，因为大单生意失败而气急败坏的角色。

而车尚贤袖口露出的半截手腕有些瘦削，他的四指轻轻拢着方形酒杯，食指延着杯身纹路在摩挲，他的表情凝肃，微微敛着眉头，文星伊看得出来，他还在思索，有些纠结。

文星伊让安惠真谈的货就是市面上少见的alpha催情剂，但装做是要私售违禁品而完全不知道药里有多出一剂伏莳。

金容仙表现得正好，对于她来说，私自购入这种药品售卖被缴获只是费点钱就能解决的事。但她那大笔的定金和办事不利的合作伙伴让她恼火。

反观车尚贤应该没有表面上那么平淡，他一定是在那批货里掺了一部分融有伏莳的新品，才会显得神色不安。

金容仙在矮桌前坐下，不顾淑女形象地翘起二郎腿：“给我退定金，我了解到你们制药品质好才决心合作的，你我获利巨大的事，好好就搞黄，知道我到时候还得去警察那边收拾你们造成的烂摊子吗？”

车时延停下手中的动作：“金小姐，您应该没有尝试过我们的产品吧？”

“没有。”金容仙装作搞不到车尚贤葫芦里卖的什么药。

“这杯酒里有您进的货，您试试。”

“你想让我在这里喝你们的催情剂？”金容仙拍桌起身，“车尚贤你是不是疯了？！”

文星伊神色一凛，果然，她和金容仙最担心的事来了。

“呵，你是怀疑我这里泄露了交易信息？”金容仙想明白了，“这对我有什么好处？”

车尚贤没回话，眼神看向车时延，后者立即递上烟，他的头偏了偏，叼着烟淡淡开口：“火。”

“会长您的肺……”

“我不想说第二遍。”

车时延燃起打火机俯身帮车尚贤叼着的烟点上，但坐着的人才吸第一口就皱起眉，掐着烟把烟塞入弯腰的人嘴里：“味道不对。”

车时延愣愣地抿着烟，烟味钻入他的口鼻之后才回神从嘴里拿下那支烟，默默退到一边。

“这件事你们自己解决，我走了。”金容仙转身想要离开，那原本站在包厢四个角落的保镖此刻动了，她和文星伊都听见了枪栓落下的声音。

“您喝完这酒就能走了。”

“我是一个商人，这么做对我来说只有害无利，你们都没有脑子吗？”金容仙为了让车尚贤放下戒心身上并没有带任何武器，这会儿她还不敢轻举妄动。

“有没有这么做我们会判断，您喝完酒我们会派人护送您回金家。”车时延在一边推了推眼镜，说话声音冰冷。

“这药有解药吗？”

“没有。”车尚贤微微一笑，“但是对身体绝对没有副作用药效退了就没事了。”

金容仙气得想掀桌，但这会她表面上还比较平静，她冷笑一声，不动。

“您多拖一分钟，就多一分危险，金家的人我都请他们都在楼下喝茶了。”

“你！”金容仙皱眉。

“只是喝茶。”

金容仙抓起酒杯，呼吸有些急促，那次被灌酒的记忆历历在目，她不会又要发烧了吧。她抬手正要喝那杯酒，下一秒手上的酒就被文星伊给抢走一饮而尽了。

文星伊喝完拎着高脚杯倒过来：“看看还剩吗。”

“文星……”金容仙揽住文星伊的腰有些紧张地叫她的名字。

“我没事，”文星伊摆摆手，“车会长，我们能走了吗？”

车尚贤眼神黯然，他很确认面前这两个人并不知道他们的药里有其他东西，但凡一个alpha，在不知道酒里含有有毒药剂多少的情况下不会以身试险。

金容仙拿过文星伊手上的高脚杯，在车尚贤面前捏碎：“今天的一切我都记住了，交易到此结束，请好自为之。”

回程的路上金容仙抱着文星伊急到快落泪：“你是不是傻？我要是摔杯他也不敢怎么样的。”

文星伊清楚喝了比不喝更能直接让车尚贤打消疑虑，她对伏莳很敏感而且有抗性，入口的时候就知道那药里没有伏莳：“没事，药里没毒。”

“你就不能注意一下自己的安全吗？不喝下去你怎么知道有没有毒，万一车尚贤下狠手了怎么办？”

“咳咳，他惹不起你，你这点自信还是要有的。”文星伊已经感觉到全身开始燥热。

“但他已经惹到我了。”金容仙探了探文星伊颈上的大动脉，正在飞速跳动，颤动的频率表示着文星伊的身体开始有了反应。

和金容仙紧张的表情不同，文星伊笑得一脸轻松：“我们一人一次，也算扯平了……我这是第一次，姐姐你待会能不能轻点儿？”

12

金容仙总算是知道了，再A的alpha在这催情剂的作用下都会有所转变。 

平时见惯了文星伊不化妆的清素日常，金容仙看文星伊的猫眼红唇这会心里要多惊艳有多惊艳，配合着逐渐omega化的费洛蒙香气，金容仙被勾引得情难自持了。

刚想上手扯掉文星伊的裙子，就被文星伊抓住手腕：“别扯，这裙子留着。”

“喜欢啊？”

“喜欢。”文星伊抓住金容仙的手其实已经没什么力气，她就是象征性的挡一挡。

“为什么喜欢？”金容仙反握住文星伊的手。

“……你穿着好看。”文星伊的模样就像是喝醉了，脸颊通红，说话还断断续续。

之前在试衣时，是金容仙穿着这条礼裙的。

“你对这种药的抗性怎么样？”金容仙突然没头没尾的问了一句。

文星伊摇头：“不好。”

确实不好，文星伊以前训练时吃过类似的，后来她把自己关在房间里三天没出来，之后说什么就再也不吃了。她作为alpha的体质越强，说明alpha的本能越强，到发情时的兽欲是很难掌控的，所以她对这类药物能躲就躲，排斥得很。

“我记得你以前吃过，后来在房间里三天都不出来。”金容仙当然不会忘记，那三天文星伊的房间紧闭，叫人人不应，她还担心了好久。正打算无论如何都要破门进去时，文星伊自己出来了。

金容仙又说：“你可以告诉我你自己在房间三天干什么了吗？”

文星伊原本就通红的脸更红了，感觉自己小腹烧上来一团火。她急忙摇头。

金容仙不用猜都知道，一个人把门关着发情，场面会有多让人血脉喷张。光是盯着文星伊这张脸，就能让她浮想联翩。

“太不乖了，”金容仙装作放开文星伊的手，从床上下来离开房间，“我帮你去拿缓解的药。”

文星伊身上的药效已经达到最高点，她的理智在一点点消退，是她自己决定要做心里准备，也是她抢来喝的酒，怎么坦诚面对金容仙就那么难？

“容……”文星伊很难受，生理上的欲望得不到发泄，费洛蒙的气味已经完全变成了omega在求欢。

被喊回来的金容仙倚在门边：“嗯？”

“我说……我都告诉你……”文星伊撑着全身发软的自己勉强坐起来。

“我不想听了，”金容仙关上身后的门，“做给我看。”

文星伊的自尊心瞬间爆炸，完全僵在那里。

金容仙摆出一副“你不听话我转身就走”的姿态看着她。

文星伊垂头死死咬住下嘴唇，一分钟之后脱掉了裙子。

金容仙相信文星伊一定看过她自己被药物支配的样子，她不知道文星伊看到的时候是怎么想的，但她知道自己现在是怎么想的。

金容仙这么做是为了试探文星伊被药物控制会变成什么样，结果文星伊没向药物妥协，而是向她妥协了。

金容仙自己再不做人没关系，但就那么放着散发着omega费洛蒙的文星伊在她的床上自慰，那她连个alpha都不能算了。

“呵~吃了药怎么这么好欺负。”金容仙跪到文星伊双腿之间，把人压住。

文星伊已经抖得说不出话，这个药的量对于普通人只是一夜春情的正常配比，但对于她来说已经超量。她的双手攀上金容仙的脖子，情不自禁地舔舐她的颈线，下巴，耳垂。

好甜，金容仙的鼻尖里都是带着薄荷糖味的提拉米苏。

现在想想，平时文星伊的费洛蒙也应该有奶油香气的，只是薄荷过于霸道才若有若无。要不然她也不会每次上床闻到就跟吸到毒品的瘾君子一样，致迷致幻。

“宝贝，你知道你现在有多甜吗？”

金容仙欺身吻住文星伊，五指从脸颊探到耳后，钻到头发里托住文星伊的后脑勺，文星伊闭上眼想要抓住金容仙又不敢，最后把手放在床单上掐住一块不能放松。

金容仙膝盖顶开文星伊的双腿，强硬着让身下的人把腿分开。她的手找到文星伊无处安放的手，十指相扣。

等这个吻结束金容仙贴着文星伊的脖子，落下一个一个吻：“要是真的疼了就跟我说，做起来我可能不太克制得住。”

文星伊的口红被吻花，嘴角的液体还有残留。奇怪，这种羞耻又享受的感觉。对于文星伊来说，没有了alpha的费洛蒙，就是没有了不可一世的攻占欲，她只管享受眼前的金容仙。

“我的废话应该是跟你学的。”理智回过来一点，文星伊又没忍住贫一嘴。

文星伊一句话尾音才落，金容仙就撞进她的下体，她扣着金容仙的手指瞬间收紧。

文星伊倒吸一口气，痛到失声。

“处女膜破了。”金容仙轻轻在文星伊耳边喘气，“对不起宝贝，我不想戴套。”

文星伊想起那天晚上见红的床单，她还以为是自己第一次易感期不知轻重伤到金容仙。原来那天她也这么痛吗？

“你姐三十多岁的人了，不可能没有过一夜情对象，但看在我第一次被上和第一次不戴套都给了你，能不能稍微配合一下？”

文星伊懵懵懂懂的看着金容仙。

“我快被你夹死了宝贝。”

金容仙一口一个宝贝喊的文星伊脚趾蜷缩，想放松更难了。

金容仙压开文星伊的胯，扳着身下人的大腿再次用力。

“好疼……能不能出去……”文星伊这次被直直撞到了泪腺，眼睛里白雾弥漫。

“你现在说话在我耳朵里都是撒娇，我怎么出去？”金容仙找到了合适的角度，开始深入浅出，“忍耐一下，等药效过了之后再说。”

金容仙口中的药效要过哪里有那么容易。

如果说文星伊第一次用药体验是煎熬，那这次就是无穷无尽的放纵，她觉得身体不是自己的，叫喊不是自己的，连呼吸都不是自己的，可还在承受着性带来的快感。

alpha的体质不是一般的好，直到窗帘的缝隙有了一丝光亮，她们才舍得把这场酣畅淋漓的彻夜狂欢收场。

――――未完待续――――

ps：abo的设定里有六种性别，分别是女性alpha，男性alpha，女性beta，男性beta，女性omega和男性omega，而女性的alpha拥有男性的生殖器官但保留本身女性的生殖器官。


End file.
